


Winter's Bright Sun

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Confused Bucky, F/M, Fluff, No idea where I'm going, Protective Bucky, bear with me here, cute bucky, nasty damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: This is also posted on my fanfic account.Calm. He just wanted his life to be calm. Running into that town in Virginia was the strangest thing to happen in his long life. But the girl with the sunshine hair and bright clear eyes, exactly like a certain Captain he knew, caught his attention. And that caught Hydra's attention...





	

Calm. That's all he wanted. He wanted a clam place to think, to be safe and relax for just a little while. Years of running from hydra made him weaker as the days and fights went on. That's why he was here. In his beat up single cab ford trying to find a place to crash for just a little while.

Steve had asked him if he wanted to stay with him. His sunshine hair shining in the early morning sunlight and his smile fierce and longing, wanting his best friend back. Problem was, he wasn't all there and most likely would never be the same.

Bucky couldn't put his target onto the captains back. He remembered some things of his old life. How Steve was his best friend and he'd do anything or the little guy. But he wouldn't draw attention to the avenger. It was too risky now. Even after five years from escaping hydra. It was too much o ask of him, so he ran instead.

He pushed his old ford across highways and interstates, running on fumes in gas and in body as he tirelessly ran from shadows behind him. Whether there were enemies in the shadows or not he kept going. He was rundown and dingy. Not having a decent meal or shower in over a week now. His usually clean shaven face shadowed over with bristles and his hair looking a bit greasy and unkempt sticking to his neck and jaw a bit.

He was in Virginia now, somewhere off the map of both shield and hydra's eyes and ears. There was a little town coming up, population 1762, Mystic falls? What a strange name for a town. Of course he had heard and seen the strangest named towns and cities in nearly every country there was.

Driving through the streets he found it wasn't overly crowded, seemed a nice town with parks and schools. Driving past the police station and using his trained eyes he found the town had a minimal force. Not enough to take him down of they were called on by the higher ups.

The further he drove into town the stranger it seemed. Usually in any small town or big city there were billboards or signs promoting the avengers and whatnot. Some would say shield was the enemy and others hydra and so on. There wasn't anything here. As if the town had been cut off form the events of Manhattan or New York.

James eyes furrowed a bit under the dark green ball cap on his head. That was weird, but not causes enough to flee the scene. Maybe, just maybe, this town was untouched by the sides of the underground war and was calm enough for him to hide in for a while. Driving through town he stopped at another red light, his old truck creaking to a stop on the white line to let people cross the street.

Sunshine gold hair and piercing eyes caught his gaze and he had to do a double take. It wasn't Steve. In fact it was a young girl. Well, young by his eye, she couldn't be older than nineteen or so. She was curvy and short, but made up for it in those too tall heels that should break her neck they were so high. She was hanging on the arm of a dark haired male, just under six feet and looking down at her and smiling.

James watched the couple cross the road in front of his truck, keeping his eyes hidden behind his too long hair and the bill of his ball cap. His blue eyes searching the girls face and eyes. She wasn't Steve, but she was the spitting image of his friend. It was uncanny, and it was irking him that he didn't know who she was.

The couple was gone and the light turned green so he set off, normally as possible as his truck creaked down the streets and towards the outskirts of town. He needed to think this through and figure out a plan to get a place to stay. But the girls face with bright green eyes was invading his thoughts. He a soldier, a man to think through the worst situations imaginable but this one glance at a dame had him losing focus too easily. He had to figure her out. That was his new mission.


End file.
